EP 766 912 discloses a round baler having a net feed device, moveable between a waiting position and a feeding position. In the feeding position the feed device enters a space between a roll and a chain-slat-conveyor. A brake acts on a roll of net and is connected via links to the feed device as well as to a separating device. A series of rolls is provided between a web roll and the feed device, over which the web is routed.